


His (her) heart

by MDCBD



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Dark, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Nightmares, Not A Fix-It, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDCBD/pseuds/MDCBD
Summary: That day in reality had been perfect, and he had woken up and scared her, his laugh as beautiful as ever, crinkles at the corners of his eyes.





	His (her) heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hm. I saw [a very cute comic on Tumblr about Tony and Morgan playing together.](https://mdcbd.tumblr.com/post/185646157252/imaginationbecomesher-dad-tony-is-my-favourite)
> 
> It was cute. It was nice.
> 
> But the trauma had me thinking that the nice happy ending we got wasn't what we were going to get.
> 
> So here is a more detailed version of what I envisioned.

It was just like any other day with her dad, the two of them having fun in the playground near the house.

She had put on her red fingerless gloves and pretended to be Iron Man, while he pretended to be someone evil she had to stop.

Of course, she had won, heroes always win, and now he was subdued, lying on the ground, elbows maintaining his upper body up.

"Surrender, villain!" She told him, trying for a serious face. But she couldn't stop the pleased smile that harbored her lips from getting wider.

"Nooooo," he said dramatically, putting his hand in front of him in a mimic-scared and defeated motion. "You got me !"

And he dropped on his back, seemingly defeated, eyes closed.

She put her hands on her hips and widened her stance, victorious. She had won. She had defeated evil.

But her dad wasn't moving anymore.

Slowly, dread filled her, first hesitant, then soon hovering the borders of panic.

She took a step, then another, until she was next to him.

"Dad?" She asked, hesitantly.

He wasn't moving.

She put her hand on his chest, no reaction. She touched his cheek, poked his noise like she knew it would always make him react, but he still didn't move an inch.

"Daddy?" She asked again, crouching and voice slightly trembling.

She tried to shake him, but he didn't move. A sudden shake had his face roll to face her. She screamed and scrambled to her feet when she saw half of his face burned.

A tear rolled out of his opened but not-seeing eye.

The world started drowning in grey and ashes, covering everything. A tornado ripped her house from the ground.

She clutched to him desperately, sobbing and begging him to not let her go, to come back and save her. From what, she didn't know, she was just suddenly very scared and very sad, and she wanted him to protect her like he always did.

The tornado whisked her away, and all she could hear was the wind and the sound of her screams, with the vision of her father still lying on the ground.

Dead.

*

She woke up silently, tears streaming down her face.

She sniffed, and wiped the tears with her pajamas.

It wasn't the first time she had nightmares, but the first time one affected her so badly. Usually, she was able to distance herself emotionally or twist them so that they became more melancolic, nothing as dramatic as that one. Sometimes she even had conversations with her dad, and he would tell her that he loved her, and that he was sorry he couldn't come back.

She understood. Sometimes heroes win the war, but they don't come home unscarred or alive. (She shouldn't have asked FRIDAY to show him his body though, maybe that was why his face was burned this time.)

Still, she thought, she missed him. Greatly.

(That day in reality had been perfect, and he had woken up and scared her, his laugh as beautiful as ever, crinkles at the corners of his eyes.)

(He had called her his hero.)

(His heart.)


End file.
